


Bite the Hand That Feeds You

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Petplay kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Trans Female Character, Vampire Widowmaker, werewolf Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Widowmaker, a vampire, picks up a werewolf named Lena Oxton in a bar, a woman that has earned herself a reputation for being a challenge.





	Bite the Hand That Feeds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyatta/gifts).



Widowmaker made her way into the pub, pushing through the front door with the jingle of a bell marking her entry. Her eyes raked across the room as she searched for the woman she had specifically come to London to see. Word of the werewolf’s reputation had spread like wildfire amongst the vampires of France. A young werewolf who refused to quiver in fear in front of a vampire, who refused to submit, inside the bedroom and out from what she had been told. 

She was the challenge that Widowmaker had been looking for.

Rumour had that she would frequent this specific pub most nights of the week, one dedicated to servicing the needs of the paranormal. Widowmaker’s eyes locked onto the shorter woman sitting at the bar top, dark hair falling into unruly spikes around her brown furry ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her eyes lifted from the glass of whiskey in her hand as if sensing Widowmaker staring at her from the doorway, and they made electrifying contact with Widowmaker’s own. She crossed the room, heading directly for where the werewolf was sitting, ignoring all the other patrons around them. 

The girl tipped the rest of the contents of her glass into her mouth, swallowing before issuing Widowmaker with a cheeky lopsided grin, “Another vampire coming to look for me?” She asked cheerfully, turning her stool to face her. 

“You are quite full of yourself I see.” Widowmaker replied coolly. 

“Hard not to be ‘full of myself’ when a vampire made the trip all the way from France just to see me. So, what? You’ve come to see if you can break me, luv? This gunna be a fight or…” Her eyes flicked up and down Widowmaker’s body, “ Something else? Something  _ more? _ ”

Widowmaker ground her jaw, looking back to the door, “Perhaps this conversation is best held elsewhere?” 

“Mm… Perhaps. You wanna know my name before you take me home for a quick shag?”

“What is it?” She asked, obviously itching to get out the door. 

“Name’s Lena, luv. Yours?” Lena offered her an outstretched hand and a warm smile. 

“You may call me Widowmaker.” She replied, ignoring the handshake offered and turning on her heel, expecting the girl to follow. 

Lena dumped a handful of notes onto the bar top to cover her bill and grabbed her hat before following the vampire out onto the street, “Widowmaker, huh? That’s very...  _ extra  _ of you.”

“Be quiet. I did not come all this way to talk.” 

The pair walked in silence barring the sound of shoes on the pavement until they reached a small apartment complex a few blocks away from the bar. Lena followed her inside and up the stairs to the top floor, saying nothing about how the building seemed near empty. Widowmaker slipped her key into the lock of the door to the apartment she had borrowed and lead the werewolf inside. Once the door closed behind Lena, she was roughly shoved up against the wall beside it, a cold arm bracing across her collarbones to hold her there. 

Lena simply raised an eyebrow at Widowmaker’s attempt to show dominance. With anyone else, that display of strength would be enough to bring them to their knees and submit. Unfortunately for Widowmaker, she was  _ far  _ from Lena’s first vampire, and even further from the first vampire she met who seemed to have something to prove. She knew it would be easy to rile her up. 

“Get on your knees,  _ dog _ .” Widowmaker growled, lukewarm breath against her ear. So  _ that _ was where this was going tonight?    
“Mmm. Nah, don’t think I feel like doing that, luv. How ‘bout you get on  _ your _ knees instead?” 

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes at Lena before withdrawing her arm, leaving her against the wall as she walked across the room to a set of draws. She rifled through the top draw, keeping whatever she’d found behind her back as she returned to where Lena stood. Before Lena had even realised it, a leather collar was looped around her throat and tightened, followed by a leash being clipped into the metal D shaped ring at the front of it. Widowmaker’s free hand brushed up the side of Lena’s face, digging into her mop of hair and twisting it around her fingers. Their eyes met, Widowmaker obviously searching for some form of discontent with where this evening seemed to be going before continuing. She found none.

“Get on your knees, dog. I will not repeat myself again.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Lena ignored her command, reaching out and gripping at Widowmaker’s hips, pulling her in for a kiss. 

She humoured Lena for a moment, even going so far as to tilt her head to the side to give the werewolf more access to her mouth before twisting the leash around her hand, pulling it sharply to force Lena down to her knees. The wooden floor gave a thud as Lena went down, fixing Widowmaker with a harsh stare from where she now knelt. Damned vampires and their controlling natures. 

Lena waited for a lapse in focus, for Widowmaker to get confident enough that she had succeeded, to stand back up with a burst of quickness, and force the woman onto the table a few steps away. She pinned her wrists against the surface of it, pressing her hip roughly against Widowmaker’s crotch with a smirk. Widowmaker let out a growl as Lena leant in and covered her lips with her own, clearly surprised by how strong Lena turned out to be. . 

“You look real pretty under me, luv.” She punctuated her words with a steady roll of her hips, making sure Widowmaker could feel her steadily growing hardness within her pants. 

She let go of one of her wrists, instead moving to palm at Widowmaker’s breasts and began undoing the buttons of her blouse. After the first few buttons she gave up, tearing the shirt open, buttons scattering across the table and floor. Lena moved to undo her pants when she felt the collar around her neck tightening, cutting off her air. Widowmaker had found the leash now that her wrists were free and gripped it tightly, pulling Lena in towards her, the piece of leather now tight around her throat. 

“Be a good dog and undo your pants.” 

Despite the tears now forming at the corner of Lena’s eyes, she smirked down at Widowmaker, knowing that she was desperately trying to reassert some kind of control in this situation. She was always surprised to find that she didn’t mind playing along, even if it was just a little. Her hands left Widowmaker’s hips, undoing her own belt buckle and unzipping her pants, pushing them and her underwear down to her mid thigh. Lena could feel Widowmaker’s heated stare now that her cock was free, already hard. The collar around her throat loosened, letting her suck in a quick breath. 

She tore at Widowmaker’s pants, pulling them, her underwear, and her boots free to leave her naked from the waist down. Lena pressed two of her fingers against Widowmaker’s clit, smirking at the way she was already hot, slick and ready for her in spite of the usual low body temperature that came with being a vampire. The grip she held on the leash weakened further as Lena began rubbing quick circles against her clit, smiling widely at the moan Widowmaker let out. Nothing felt better than getting a vampire to writhe under her touch. 

Lena brought her other hand down to the base of her length, bringing the tip to Widowmaker’s entrance. Her hips jolted forward searching for it, earning a chuckle from Lena. She withdrew her fingers from Widowmaker’s clit, switching to teasing the head of her cock between her slick folds instead, swiping up and down, brushing against her clit with every pass.

“Get on with it.” Widowmaker growled, her grip on the leash tightening once more. 

Lena continued to ignore her, choosing to keep teasing instead of giving her what she wanted in spite of her air being cut off once more. 

Widowmaker let out a frustrated grunt and spun Lena around, the sudden change in control throwing Lena off balance and sending the two of them tumbling to the floor, with Widowmaker straddling Lena’s thighs. It was time to take matters into her own hands. 

Cold slender fingers wrapped around Lena’s cock, holding it up as Widowmaker sank down, with a sigh of relief. Lena squirmed underneath her before lying still, groaning in pleasure. Widowmaker leaned forward, taking hold of Lena’s shoulders, the leash wrapped around her left hand without pulling on the collar. She started rocking against her, moaning as she dug her fingernails into Lena’s clothes, only just resisting tearing them. 

Lena brought her hands up to Widowmaker’s hips, squeezing them as she let her head tilt back against the floor, “ _ Fuck _ …” She whined, “Just like that.”  

Widowmaker began moving faster, bouncing in Lena’s lap. She leaned further forward, her lips pressing rough kisses to the side of Lena’s neck, teasing at her skin with her fangs. Lena smiled, knowing that she was waiting for permission to go ahead. She gave a quick nod and moved a hand up, cupping the back of Widowmaker’s head as her fangs sunk into her skin, two pinpricks of hot pleasure that caused Lena’s eyes to roll back into her head. 

She moaned loudly between the bite and Widowmaker switching from moving her hips up and down to moving them in circles, feeling her cock being squeezed tightly, letting out an involuntary whine when, Widowmaker pulled back slightly before bringing her tongue up to the bite marks to clean up the blood that leaked from the wound. She thrust her hips up into her, forcing them to roll over, leaving Lena now on top. Widowmaker hissed, clawing at Lena’s bomber jacket as her back hit the floor. She reached down to hook her hands under Widowmaker’s thighs, coaxing her to wrap her legs around her hips before she began thrusting. 

“Shit. You feel so good around me. So slick and tight.” Lena moaned against her ear. 

Fingers found their way up into her hair, nails scratching lightly at the base of where her ears met her scalp. Lena propped herself up on her left hand as she started thrusting harder, slick noises of her entering Widowmaker over and over again filling the room. She brought her free hand down to Widowmaker’s clit, brushing it with her thumb, smirking at the satisfied groan she received for it. 

All too soon, Lena felt the familiar of tightness building behind her navel and then she was panting against Widowmaker’s ear, feeling so glad that she’d let herself be convinced into going out tonight. Widowmaker’s legs tightened around her hips, urging her closer. The fingers in her hair wrenched her head back, bringing Lena’s face in front of her own to give her access to her mouth, and they sank into a desperate, ragged kiss. Her other hand raked her fingernails down Lena’s back and left her disappointed, the clothing in the way preventing her from leaving satisfying red marks down the werewolf’s back. 

Lena pulled away, panting against her mouth as she tried to get her thoughts together enough to ask Widowmaker a question. It didn’t help when frigid lips began mouthing along her jaw, her cunt clenching around Lena’s length hard. 

“God,  _ fuck _ .” She licked her lips, “Inside?” 

Widowmaker groaned against her skin at the question, “Oui.” 

Lena doubled her efforts, thrusting as hard and fast as she could while her thumb rubbed harshly at Widowmaker’s clit. She could feel Widowmaker’s body go taut underneath her, back arching off the ground. Her inner walls pulsed and pulled Lena’s cock in, tensing hard enough that she couldn’t keep thrusting. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” She hissed, “ _ Yes, yes!  _ Good dog.” 

Her mind blanked as those words sent her over the edge, jaw hanging open with a silent moan while heat spilled inside Widowmaker. Lena’s head rolled forward, forehead hitting the top of Widowmaker’s shoulder. Her hand braced against the floor squeezed into a fist, fingernails scratching deep marks into the wood.

“Yes, just like that. Give me all of it, chérie.” Widowmaker murmured, letting the pet name slip. 

Lena gave her one more weak thrust, the last of her cum filling her up before the hand holding her up ended up giving out, her body landing on top of Widowmaker’s. 

Gentle fingers traced the edges of the collar before Widowmaker slowly eased it undone, tossing the leash and collar to the side as she tenderly massaged the angry red skin that had been underneath it. Lena let out a satisfied moan. She was surprised by how gentle the vampire was, compared to the rest of them at least. It was tender and bruised from their rough play but Lena healed fast, it would be back to normal within a day or two and Widowmaker knew this. 

Widowmaker pressed a few soft kisses to the top of her head, letting Lena catch her breath as she calmed down. Normally by now, with all her previous encounters with vampires anyway, she would have been flipped on her back and left to deal with herself but Widowmaker simply held her, letting her take all the time she needed. 

“This is nice.” She murmured against Widowmaker’s collarbone, only receiving a quiet hum in response, “Did you get what you were looking for tonight, luv?” 

“You…” Widowmaker trailed off as she hesitated, “You surpassed expectation,” immediately regretting her words as Lena giggled. 

“Wanna go for another round?” Lena asked, giving a quick pump of her hips. A sound that was a mixture of a low laugh and pleasure stuttered out of Widowmaker’s throat.  

“You are insatiable.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Fuckyatta sent me money for food in exchange of words! If you'd like to feed me as well, check out https://twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com/commissions


End file.
